<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I Ended Up Inside by fandomfairytales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631251">How I Ended Up Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales'>fandomfairytales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine<br/>And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines<br/>But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside"</p><p>New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. </p><p>Thank you to my alpha and/or beta for their time and help.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Sounds Like Dramione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I Ended Up Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020SoundsLikeDramione">2020SoundsLikeDramione</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine<br/>And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines<br/>But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside"</p><p>New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. </p><p>Thank you to my alpha and/or beta for their time and help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione wasn’t often at a loss for words. </p><p>Fumbling over what to say in the midst of detrimental conversation was a trick her brain had never played on her. </p><p>But there was, as the saying goes, a first time for everything.  </p><p>A day at the beach, frolicking in the Riviera sun had stolen more than just her hydration. </p><p>Salty waves gently crashed against her skin, but Hermione found herself struggling to remain upright. </p><p>Her mind positively devolved, infiltrated by flashes of every filthy thing she wanted to do while she salivated at the sight of her former enemy, turned friend (and if she ever worked up the courage… something more) stripping off his sopping wet shirt to throw it at a smug-looking Harry and Ron.</p><p>She’d never loved the agumenti charm more. Draco Malfoy was a hundred degrees hotter than the black stones that made up Nice’s beaches. </p><p>Rivulets of water trailed down his pale skin and Merlin help her she wanted to trace their tracks with her fingers. </p><p>She stopped, correcting herself… What she really wanted to do was use her tongue until he was a writhing, moaning mess under her spell.</p><p>Yes, she could see it now. All it took was fresh insight; a new perspective. </p><p>In her mind’s eye, she imagined marching up and grabbing him by the arm, ignoring his gentle, indignant protests until they reached the villa his family had left to him. </p><p>Though, perhaps he wouldn’t put up a fight? After all, wasn't it her daydream? </p><p>He’d come along because he loved her face.</p><p>Once inside she would waste no time; their first kiss would be one worthy of a place in ‘The Wizarding World: A History’. </p><p>She was no shrinking violet and he would taste expensive, both literally and figuratively; but fortunately, her currency was immeasurable and resolutely infinite. </p><p>The truth of the matter was, she loved him; desperately. </p><p>In her fantasy there would be no divine intervention, no interruptions… Draco would tangle a hand in her hair, his grip reassuring as he lost all semblance of control, sliding a hand down her torso until he slipped beneath the waistband of her bikini bottoms. </p><p>Perhaps he’d joke that she was wetter than the ocean itself… Or he’d groan in that appreciative way he seemed to reserve for the first bite of her freshly baked apple turnovers (made with pristine, crisp green apples, especially for him). </p><p>Circe, that groan never failed to make her weak at the knees, and with his fingers ghosting against her slit, there would be no mistaking how pavlovian her response was. </p><p>Only with him could she ever dare to be so bold. Vulnerable. Unashamed about the fact she was wont to press his hand harder against her mound so that she might spur his dexterous fingers into doing more than just teasing. </p><p>‘Fantasy Draco Malfoy’ would be a gentleman when it came to her needs. Obliging to a fault and a perfectionist to boot; he would mouth at her ear, maybe suck a bruise there, all the while pleading with her to use her dirty little mouth to instruct him in the art of getting her off. </p><p>She thought perhaps he would be one to start slow, to savour her completely. </p><p>But, after years of pent up tension and pining she was kidding herself to think it wouldn’t be a mad scramble to the nearest surface; a lounge, the kitchen counter, hell, the floor would do so long as he kept his fingers massaging her clit at a steady pace. </p><p>He’d divest her of her swimsuit with care, unwrapping her like the gift she was (after all, her choice in colour had been intended to draw his eye; emerald green really did suit her complexion more than red). His lips would find themselves occupied, his tongue would toy playfully with her nipple until he was satisfied her other breast was sufficiently jealous and begging for attention. </p><p>He would smirk up at her, drawing out the journey across her chest by peppering her sternum with kisses; and she would smile back, a blush tinging her cheeks at the sight of him looking so utterly ruined already. </p><p>Her hands would find his hair, ruffling the fine, platinum strands until all semblance of style and structure was destroyed. Then and only then would he understand how terrible and pressing her arousal was. </p><p>“What do you need, Hermione?”</p><p>“Everything… Please! I need everything.”</p><p>“Hmm, that’s not very specific darling.” </p><p>“Need your mouth-” She would pant “-Your fingers… Your cock; just something inside me, please I can’t stand how much I need you. </p><p>“My greedy little lioness”</p><p>“Does that make you my tamer?”</p><p>“No dearest, it makes me your prey.”</p><p>Most likely they would take a moment to giggle at their shared foolishness; she liked to think he would dip his head between her legs, licking a broad stripe up her cunt, effectively cutting her off before she could realise what he was doing, forcing an uninhibited moan to replace her laughter. </p><p>It wouldn’t take long for her to reach her peak. Instinct and devotion would spur them on; his fingers would press inside her, she would clench and keen until his hand was soaked and his face shining with her essence. </p><p>She would revel in the newness of each sensation, but nothing in the world would ever compare to coming on his tongue. </p><p>Except… there was one step she hadn’t taken yet. </p><p>With Draco sitting on his heels watching her aftershocks there was no hiding the sizeable bulge between his legs. Her mouth watered; she prayed this man would always be hers. </p><p>They would move along with some new passion, knowing everything was fine. </p><p>They were both unattached, she was free to experience with him… But more importantly, to stay afterwards. </p><p>She could spend the night waiting and watching the hours fall in a hundred separate lines; admiring him until she was inevitably caught. But she didn’t need to; the present was a welcoming prospect, one where she could tug his shirt off and ogle the hard planes of his chest without their friends observing them.</p><p>He looked pleased to catch her moment of admiration, going so far as to say something cheesy and suggestive like; ‘Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?’ </p><p>In the soft light of evening, she willingly slipped beneath gauzy white sheets to lay claim to him.</p><p>Inching through their bed, she would let her hair trail across his skin as she kissed her way down, perhaps he’d jolt when it tickled across a particularly sensitive spot… Was he ticklish? She wasn’t sure, she’d never tried it. </p><p>Yet another intimate fact she was too cowardly to discover the answer to in real life. </p><p>But for now she wanted to keep up the illusion (she could berate herself later). </p><p>Her hands would grasp him gently at first, he would twitch against her skin and she would smile mischievously before playfully kissing the tip of his cock. </p><p>Merlin help her, he would plead so prettily; first, with his eyes while she teased him with featherlight strokes and fluttering kisses. </p><p>Second, with his body;  jolting and arching under her when she finally deigned to wrap her plush lips around him. </p><p>Finally, with his voice; rich and husky and barely restrained, he would beg. </p><p>His moans would trigger something in her; a wild, animalistic side she never dreamed resided behind her prim exterior. </p><p>With renewed vigour, feeling more than a little drunk on her newfound empowerment, she would take as much of him as she could until he was screaming his release. </p><p>Perhaps it was cruel of her to prolong his torment, but even in her fantasy land, there was something so interesting about the way he would fall apart for her. </p><p>She imagined him as an enraptured man, the throes of passion leaving him shuddering and as weak as she had been on the cusp of something explosive and miraculous. </p><p>If she wanted to savour it there was nothing to stop her.</p><p>Her mouth and hands worked in tandem to heighten the experience, no part of him was left unattended, her attention was broad and varied to keep him on the edge as long as possible.</p><p>it would force him to urge her on and she lived for his praise and encouragement.</p><p>“Oh F-f-fuck, you take me so well… ahhnnnnddd fffuuuck! I love seeing your swotty little mouth stretched around me like that, k-keep going sweetheart, please! Merlin, don’t stop, you’re doing perfectly, such a good girl, Hermione…” </p><p>Then and only then would she pause a moment. He would whine at the loss of friction for a moment, but her question was more important than his impending orgasm. </p><p>“Do you want to come in my mouth, or somewhere else?”</p><p>Ultimately, she knew what such an offer would lead to. With a subtle wave of her hand over her abdomen, she wandlessly cast a protection charm before he could answer (ok so her daydreams were overly thorough, but at least the details helped it feel more real).</p><p>“Somewhere else?”</p><p>“Mmh, somewhere else…” she purred suggestively. </p><p>His head dropped back onto the pillow with a muted thud and his fingers clenched around her sheets, creasing them terribly in his iron grip. </p><p>She had her answer. </p><p>Picking herself up, she imagined herself confidently straddling his waist, slipping her fingers between her legs to find herself pooling with fresh arousal. </p><p>It made imagining what came next so much easier considering the same could be said of the real Hermione, she was unashamedly dripping (and altogether glad the ocean would keep that secret her own). </p><p>She allowed her mind’s eye some fanciful poetic license to continue; </p><p>Glistening with her wetness, He would slide home so delightfully. The fit just a little tight, and the stretch might have twinged for a moment; but the second she was seated flush against his angular hips, there was no doubt that this, and this alone was what she had been crafted for. </p><p>Moving with him would be a new kind of bliss; one she knew she might never experience outside her mind's eye, but, a girl could still hope. </p><p>Watching him enjoy the view, Hermione knew he wouldn’t be the type to keep his hands to himself. </p><p>No; he would knead her breast, clutch her hips to fuck into her harder, rub tight circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves until she could scarcely hold herself up. </p><p>The dynamic would shift again at that moment. </p><p>He would flip them artfully and plunge into her seconds later; fucking her deep as possible as though it still wasn’t close enough. </p><p>Between them only give and take could exist. They would be so lost in pleasure and unfiltered emotion.</p><p>He would hit that deliciously sensitive spot inside her and in return she would rake her nails down his back, leaving irritated red ribbons across his flesh. </p><p>he would bite and lave at her neck, she would toy with his nipples until she earned a smile from him (or a particularly jolting thrust). </p><p>Back and forth like the sea, endlessly meeting the shore only to recede… </p><p>And then finally one of them would break, their senses unrestrainable. </p><p>He would lose his rhythm, his hips stuttering in a desperate attempt to wait for her, and in turn, her legs would spasm and shake as the sight of his undoing triggered her own.</p><p>They would crest together, though quite by accident; sweaty and panting, he would paint her insides with his spend and she would flutter and clench around him, feeling herself quake as her second orgasm broke over her.</p><p>She had to admit, it was a tantalising fantasy. Even if it did leave her unfulfilled and wishing she could do something… anything to help dull the burning blush enveloping her body and the throbbing ache between her thighs. </p><p>The real world held little appeal compared to the magnificence of her imaginary lover; memories of past dreams were all she had to work with, and it was no one’s fault but her own. Too afraid to move forward, unable to go back. </p><p>However, when she caught his eyes moments later, she had to wonder why they were as wide as saucers and whether or not she had heard him whisper the only word in the world that could bring her to ruin after she had projected her inner thoughts regarding him so boldly; </p><p> </p><p>“Legilimens.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>